Aniki
by c62
Summary: Un simple susurro inconsciente en la noche trae consigo un doloroso recuerdo. Tantas cosas que Billy no sabía, tantas cosas que Yamazaki había olvidado. [Yaoi]


**N/A:** Escribí este one-shot a comienzos de año, pero últimamente no he podido dejar de pensar en que tal vez debería publicarlo aquí así que, aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten.

 **N/A2:** _Aniki_ significa _hermano mayor_ , y hace referencia al yakuza al que sirves, jefe de la familia o alguien de mayor rango que el tuyo. :^D

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo.  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis_

* * *

Dormían juntos con más frecuencia de la cual le habría gustado admitir, pero tal cosa no era necesaria pues aquello era prácticamente un secreto que no conocía nadie. Bueno, tal vez el casero que ya lo había visto un par de veces salir por la mañana a hurtadillas, como si pudiera esconder su llamativa figura de una persona que ya estaría acostumbrada a ver cualquier clase de gente ir y venir de aquel basurero. Se había dejado arrastrar por conveniencia a aquel lugar, un complejo con edificios viejos y algunas ventanas rotas que resultaba la más perfecta guarida para la malsana relación que se gestaba entre los dos. Una vez se había dejado arrastrar, las otras veces fue por cuenta propia.

Dormían juntos, también en el pleno sentido de la palabra que no involucra otra cosa, ni da lugar a malos entendidos. Cerraba los ojos y se entregaba a su sueños, a veces muerto de cansancio, a veces muerto de frustración de que no quisiera escucharlo. Le molestaba también que no quisiera hablarle, podría haberle ayudado con los problemas que parecía tener, podía ser alguien en quien podía confiar. Después de haberse quedado dormido tantas veces junto a él, o con sus brazos rodeándolo, creía que ya había cierta confianza que derivaba del simple hecho que intimaran prácticamente a diario. Ni siquiera parecía estar a gusto cuando dormía.

Y tal vez por eso es que no lo hacía tan a menudo.

Billy solía despertar en la mitad de la noche, solo para darse cuenta que él ni siquiera había pegado un ojo aun. A veces lo encontraba fumando, a veces mirando por la ventana, o simplemente se quedaba recostado con él mirando al techo.

Por supuesto que había noches en la que el sueño le ganaba, Yamazaki no era una máquina. Y aquella fue una de esas noches.

— Aniki… —dijo en un susurro, mientras oprimía ligeramente su mano mientras dormía. No supo bien si ya lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez estuvo despierto para oírlo.

Billy volteó la cabeza para verlo, hacía un par de horas que Yamazaki se había quedado dormido. Frunció el entrecejo algo dolido de no saber muy bien que había dicho, porque aquello hasta sonaba como un bonito apodo del tipo que se le pone a una chica muy querida. Tragó saliva sin saber si debía animarse a despertarlo y preguntarle arriesgándose a quedar como un celoso estúpido, arriesgándose a que Yamazaki lo golpeara por eso, o peor, que no le importara en lo absoluto. Se quedó observándolo un momento, esperando a que dijera algo más, pero aquel reflejo no se repitió. Su rostro siempre adornado con esa expresión de molestia permanente, ahora se veía un poco más relajado pero sin dejar de lado ese atractivo suyo que últimamente adoraba más que nada. Billy tomó valor y se animó a acercarse un poco más a él, tal vez sin la delicadeza que hubiera precisado.

Jadeó. La falta de aire tan repentina lo hizo lagrimear ligeramente. La mano de Yamazaki cerrándose alrededor de su cuello con fuerza le hizo creer que tal vez se desmayaría en cuestión de segundos. Fue bastante ingenuo de su parte creer que no pasaría nada, pero él se había despertado de repente y cual fiera había atacado al culpable de perturbar su calma, aquella que le costaba tanto conseguir a veces. No había más que rabia en sus ojos y como si fueran un espejo, Billy pudo ver su cara de horror absoluto en ellos.

— A-Aniki… —dijo — ¿Quién…quién es?

Un puñetazo en la nariz.

— Quién mierda te crees…

Un puñetazo en la mejilla.

— ¡Basta por favor!

Otro más.

Fue bastante ingenuo de su parte creer que le iba a contestar, que iba a abrirse y hablarle de aquello que le molestaba, de aquello que lo perseguía hasta cuando dormía. Que iba a recargar la cabeza contra su hombro y permitir que cualquier dolor que lo aquejara simplemente pudiera dejar su mente o su atribulado corazón. Se removió inquieto bajo suyo, buscando que soltara su cuello y lo dejara respirar al menos por la boca, ¿por qué le costaba tanto desmayarse? Yamazaki estaba inclinado sobre él, mirándolo fijo, aun sin que se relajara su respiración o su ceño. Seguiría furioso por un rato.

El rostro ensangrentado de Billy le resultó dolorosamente familiar, su imagen se distorsionaba apenas y casi parecía aquel fantasma que lo había visitado en sueños, cuando a veces estando despierto lo olvidaba. Soltó su cuello para que respirara, no iba a dejarlo morir de nuevo. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado rápidamente, nervioso y ligeramente confundido. Apretó los dientes recordando la osadía de Billy en mencionarlo, no tenía derecho pero, ¿de verdad podría culparlo?

Billy gimoteó cuando acercó de nuevo la mano a su rostro, temiendo otro golpe, y se estremeció cuando limpió la sangre que brotaba de su nariz. Le pasó la mano por el cabello, alisándolo hacia atrás y sonrió en cuanto lo vio, aquel fantasma parecía ganar corporeidad. El azul de sus ojos distaba demasiado del gris oscuro que había adorado desde que era un adolescente, y su rosto típico de europeo, con la quijada marcada, no se parecía en nada a la suave curva del rostro que había amado en su juventud, ahora perdida para siempre. Por algún motivo sin embargo, creyó verlo otra vez.

Sonrío. Si, era él.

Billy dio un suspiro en cuanto le separó las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas, y tembló asustado en cuanto el mayor se inclinó sobre él, sin imaginar que iba a besarlo. Se aferró a las sábanas nervioso, desconociendo la repentina dulzura que sintió. Pudo sentir como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y como el miedo lo abandonaba lentamente solo por la forma tan calmada en la que lo besaba, y por como a su vez con una mano le acariciaba ligeramente la cadera. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, casi parecía la forma en la que se besan los enamorados, ¿verdad?

— Lo l-lamento…aniki… —susurró en cuanto se apartó para ocuparse de su cuello, con la misma delicada pasión con la cual lo había besado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantándose las lágrimas. Por supuesto que no iba a pedirle perdón a él, eso jamás pasaría.

— No fue tu culpa —respondió sin pensárselo demasiado, esperando a que sirviera de consuelo suficiente.

Aparentemente sí.

Yamazaki se movió, casi creyó que iba a quitarse de encima aunque ya no estuviera tan seguro de querer eso. Abrió los ojos para verlo alcanzar el tubo de lubricante que estaba sobre la mesa de noche y había quedado allí tras lo que habían hecho hacía ya unas horas. Se mordió los labios mientras abría un poco más las piernas, un poco ansioso por lo que iba a suceder. Billy se estremeció al escuchar el sonido que hacía el tubo al abrirse y luego al cerrarse, y se cubrió el rostro con los brazos terriblemente avergonzado al sentir que un dedo se deslizaba sin mucha dificultad dentro suyo, gimoteando por lo frío que estaba. Rápidamente le siguió otro dedo, Yamazaki moviéndolos hábilmente, volviéndolo loco, arrancándole gemidos y pequeños susurros que pedían más. Y claro que no iba a dejar de cumplir con lo que le pedía.

Si hay algo que ha tenido que acabar por aceptar, es que no es muy bueno para recordar cosas, su mente a veces era una gran laguna mental en la que no podía sino ahogarse por el olvido. Pero existían ciertos detalles que lograba evocar de su memoria, y aquellos gemidos que escapaban de la boca que se desesperaba por besar, eran algunos de esos detalles. Quitó sus dedos haciéndolo suspirar profundamente, y con la ansiedad que lo embriagaba desprendió sus pantalones y lo sostuvo por las caderas, dándose un ínfimo instante para acariciar con los dedos su suave piel antes de introducirse en él.

Que maravillosa se escuchó su voz en un gemido de puro placer y que desesperadamente bella la forma en que arqueó su espalda y se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas, tembloroso. Se inclinó sobre él para besar su cuello, moviéndose lentamente, escuchando más de cerca sus entrecortados y roncos jadeos producto de la falta de aire porque respiraba solo por la boca. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo en cuanto lo abraza por el cuello, enredando los dedos en lo rubio de su cabello y murmurándole que fuera más rápido, que se sentía bien. Nunca antes había desobedecido una orden suya, mucho menos ahora.

Le ruega un par de veces a que lo hiciera más fuerte, solo para sentir algo más de dolor y así poder convencerse que aquello era real. No es malo, en lo absoluto, no es malo al menos una vez entregarse por completo a alguien y poder sentir algo de cariño a cambio, pero ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a simplemente ser un desahogo para él. En un momento sus miradas se cruzan, dándose cuenta que Yamazaki parecía haber estado evitando eso. Le sonríe, complacido de poder ver esa cara de joven enamorado que tiene, acercándolo para gemirle al oído y revolverse de gusto tras sentir como se estremece y jadea.

Extrañaba la calidez de su interior con locura, su memoria ciertamente no hacía justicia con el recuerdo de la sensación que le producía follárselo. Entrar y salir de él. Su forma de mover las caderas para que alcanzara ese punto. Su voz entrecortada, sus gemidos, sus jadeos. La forma tan necesitada en la que se aferraba a él. Eran demasiadas cosas como para que pudiera soportar mucho más. Tomó su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo rápidamente, solo obteniendo un sonoro gemido como respuesta, indicándole que no estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Billy no pudo aguantar tanto como hubiera querido y tras unos cuantos movimientos de su mano, se corrió en ella, gimiendo su nombre con tal fuerza que se hizo eco en las cuatro paredes de la habitación de su mugroso departamento. Yamazaki lo embistió un par de veces más antes de acabar, pronunciando aquella palabra nuevamente en un jadeo entrecortado que acabó por hacerle entender que aquello no había sido por él. No le importó demasiado y simplemente correspondió a ese desesperado beso que no era para él, y se dejó abrazar con fuerza. Tal vez no le importó demasiado porque después de unos meses, ya sentía que lo quería lo suficiente como para permitirle follarlo pensando en alguien más, aunque eso le partiera el corazón.

 ***/*/*/***

La luz del sol entraba por la pequeña ventana del baño, haciendo completamente innecesario que se encendiera la luz, pero habría preferido estar en la oscuridad para así no ver el agua de la bañera teñida de rojo. Sentado sobre una baja banqueta de madera junto a la bañera y con una toalla a los hombros estaba Yamazaki, que estiraba apenas los brazos mientras lavaba el cabello de Billy, quien no dejaba de hablar de cuan feliz le haría lavar las sábanas porque esa era una de las cosas que más le divertían. Mordió el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca y que tal vez había comenzado a fumar para no tener que hablarle, por miedo a que su torpeza lo traicionara y le preguntara con más detalle lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Había despertado con él en sus brazos, sin entender demasiado la sangre seca en su cara y su cabello, que curiosamente se mantenía peinado hacia atrás con ella, como una suerte de improvisado y macabro gel. Su mejilla inflamada y su nariz amoratada le hicieron recordar rápidamente que él lo había golpeado así como castigo por preguntarle algo, algo que por suerte, también pudo recordar. "Aniki, ¿quién es?" le había dicho Billy, seguramente creyendo que era alguien más con quien lo estaba engañando, casi parecía un mal chiste.

— "Quién es" dijiste… ¿no? —Billy se calló de repente, esperando. Yamazaki enjuagó la espuma de sus manos en el agua y las secó rápidamente con la toalla antes de darle una calada a su cigarrillo, exhalando el humo antes de continuar—: Un muerto en mi memoria, que no puede volver.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
